


November

by commonmalapropisms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M, the sfw november tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonmalapropisms/pseuds/commonmalapropisms
Summary: John participates in No Shave November.Sherlock is appalled.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	November

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely silly thing I wrote back in september for some reason.

“Right, I’m off to the clinic. Say hello to Molly for me if you visit Bart’s.”

“What the _hell_ is that on your face?”

“What will soon be a beard.”

“I thought after that God awful growth you called a mustache you’d have given up on facial hair.”

“It’s a thing people do in November, not shave. I thought it might be fun.”

—

“I never took you to be so pedestrian.”

“I’m a normal person, Sherlock. I do boring things like grocery shopping and crap telly watching.”

“And apparently beard growing for the sake of social inclusion.”

“Well, I think it makes me look handsome.”

“Homeless, more like.”

—

“Nobody’s going to take me seriously with a beard burn.”

“Don’t be such a rough kisser then.”

—

“Oh for god’s sake, it’s been a week.”

“Last time I checked, November lasts as long as all the other months.”

“I thought the itchiness would’ve gotten to you by now.”

“Ha, I’m a bit more persistent than that, love.”

-

“It ages you by ten years, at least.”

“Because of the grey?”

“Because it’s a _beard_ , John.”

-

“Did you seriously mark December first on the calendar as ‘John Shaves’ with three exclamation points?”

“It’s an extremely important day.”

—

“Ten days left and then you’re shaving the damn thing off.”

“I dunno, I might keep it.”

“If you do, I’ll drug you again and shave it myself.”

“You didn’t successfully drug me the first time. It wasn’t in the sugar, remember?”

“An oversight on my part. Won’t happen again.”

—

“Tomorrow, John.”

—

“I’m off. Don’t burn down the flat while I’m away.”

“You shaved. I almost thought you would have forgotten how to.”

“You miss it then?”

“Like the bubonic plague.”


End file.
